


Feedback

by Nilozot



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Captivity, Choking, F/M, Force Sex, Forced Orgasm, Pain, Telepathy, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilozot/pseuds/Nilozot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kylo Ren interrogates Rey, she pushes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feedback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ParallelPenguins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParallelPenguins/gifts).



Even before confronting her in the chair, even while she was unconscious, Kylo could sense the girl’s raw power. It was evident all the way back in the forest, at his first interrogation where she had wriggled and moaned in pain — but still surprisingly evaded him as he chased the map in her mind. The mere fact that it could be a chase instead of the usual bludgeoning of an inferior mind was Ren’s first clue of her latent worthiness of an opponent. The girl had zero formal training, either of the Light or Dark, and yet still successfully struggled against his invasions. Not just surprising, almost shocking to have someone push back. He hadn’t felt such resistance in over twelve years.

This time around, for the second interrogation, Ren knew exactly what he was digging for, and despite her glistening adept talent he intended to rip it straight from that comely head. He would compelled to report her to Snoke in the long run, but for the moment wanted to relish the surprising challenge. Snoke would shape her into a Knight sooner or later, he suspected, assuming she had even the slightest sense of self-preservation, but before that she deserved a taste of the agony of the Dark Side. Always the first lesson of the unseduced, hurt or be hurt.

“Where is the map?” Ren asked, after she awakened. It helped prime the mind of prisoners to ask what you wanted straight away. In fact, upon prompting weaker minds often involuntarily pictured exactly the information they were seeking to hide. But he wasn’t dealing with weakness today.

The girl stared at him from her restraints, more defiant and less fearful than at their previous encounter. Perhaps she was stupider than he was giving her credit for. That _mind,_ though: Shimmering. Raw. Gritty as rough-hewed rock. _Alight._ Her Force-sotted brain called to him, shiny and fresh, and Ren wanted to smash that foul contagion to a bleeding pulp right there.

“The map,” Ren repeated. “Tell me about the droid.”

The girl sputtered out, “He’s a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindcat…”

“Enough of that,” he snapped. Obfuscation with irrelevant facts, a simple but irritating diversion. “Picture the information it presented in your mind. I know it showed you the actual chart. Give me Skywalker's location, and this will all be over.”

“What will be over? You haven’t even tried to touch me yet,” she sneered.

“Brave words for someone who’s already felt the power of the Dark in her mind.”

Ren reached out to her then, intending to simply wrench her brain to agonizing pain. He’d done it so many times before-- so many prisoners ensnared in that well-worn chair. But in the long years since Ren had encountered someone with such aptitude, he'd forgotten how well-formed their resistance could be. The girl unconsciously threw up a thick shield with surprisingly few flaws. She strained with the effort, a small sheen of sweat clinging to her fetching face. The flaws could be ferreted out, however, and Ren shoved hard at the shield to snap through. The girl’s head snapped back, slamming into the headrest of the chair as she screamed.

“Let’s try again,” Ren said, as he increased pressure. “What’s your name?” At the word _name_ he dropped back a bit, to indicate a subtle reward for obedience. The prisoner’s identity was a useless addendum to the information he sought, but they often clung to it in some pointless defense of autonomy and self-respect. Break through the personal, and the impersonal would often follow.

She wriggled before him, panting, bombarding him with ineffective Force-shields of varying intensities. Then suddenly she stopped struggling, and stared back at him with eyes blazing from the burn wrenching through her head. “Name’s Rey,” she said, gritting her teeth.”What’s yours, buckethead?”

“My name is … irrelevant,” Ren said. He flicked up the intensity of the hold, solely for her insolence.

A normal prisoner would have writhed back into screaming again at this level of contusion. Without that abundant natural talent in the Force she would be bleeding from every orifice from the tension on her internal organs. But again the girl surprised him, for not only did she manage to protect herself form the most damaging effects of his assault, her mind shifted yet again to _transform_ the pain. It was such an advanced technique he almost dropped his hold on her in astonishment.

Rey shifted her eyes, sensing his momentary distraction as a point of small victory. She shoved the suffering downwards, down down to between her legs, and the pain transfigured into an odd form of arousal. A grin of triumph spread across her face, which enraged Ren.

“Do you think your simple tricks will be enough to defeat me?” he asked quietly. “It won’t protect you. It won’t save you. The only way to save yourself is to picture the droid’s map in your mind.” This time when he attacked, he pulled instead of pushed, intending to catch her off-guard, jar her defenses. A simple desert rat didn’t have the strength to keep him out.

“Simple…tricks…work,” she gasped. Rey grabbed his stream of coercion with her mind, and yet again forced it down. This time he could actively sense the pleasure spreading out, as if he were actually pulling on her clit. She pulsed her control, alternating between slivers of pleasure and bleed-through pain in precise rhythm. To his own horror he realized he was growing hard in his own restrictive uniform as the pleasure leaked through, a pleasure he hadn’t allowed himself to feel since he was a young man. In a rage he strode three steps forward and struck her across the face, to end her blasphemous reaction, silence that impossible control.

* * * * *

A dozen hours later Ren returned to work on her, after spending the night meditating on the girl’s Force abilities and his own quixotic reaction to her. Scans in the chair revealed some slight brain damage from the blow to her head, a concussion enough to disrupt her concentration but not sufficient to destroy the information he desperately needed. He’d left the droid on the Rebel-infested planet on the assumption that the girl would be sufficient, so failure to subdue her was not an option.

This morning she had a huge purplish bruise spreading across her right temple, and the twisted form of someone trying and failing to relax her muscles into less wrenching positions. He had instructed the control room to shock her before he entered, though, so Rey was awake.

“Back for more? Thought you gave up and ran away.” The words croaked out from her dry throat. No food or water since she arrived over a day earlier.

“Picture the map.” He probed softly this time, trying to catch her without the blunt force that would cause those fantastic defenses to pop up again. “Tell me where Skywalker is.”

Rey stared at him dully with a cricked head, not with defiance or fear, but this time with utter contempt. “Root for it, banthahole. I’m not giving anything away.”

With that he renewed his assault. Agony pulsed through her body, but just as quickly she transmuted it into a flush of pleasure. Her entire body seemed puffy and flush and alive, not from the physical beating but from an arousal response. She rocked against her restraints, letting the ecstasy roll through her. The furious power was enough to push her over the edge, into an intense orgasm that rolled over every square inch of her electrified skin.

“Not so bad,” she panted, her eyes rolling up into her head through. “That all you got? Think I can take quite of bit of this at the rate we're going. I know these fancy torture devices can't get the picture out of my mind. You've got to do it yourself, and now you're afraid of what you might see in here.”

“I'm not afraid,” he retorted. “But why aren't you so resistant? Why give up your body and mind for a Jedi you've never met, and a resistance that's not your concern? Why not give me what I want, and I'll drop you back off on among your filthy wrecks of the Empire, so you can scavenge the rest of your pitiful days. I've seen enough to know that's what you want.” The words sped up as they exited him, tumbling out despite his efforts at calm control.

“No,” she smirked. “That's not what I want, and that's not why I resist. I just don't like bullies. So tear into me all you want, but I'll never cooperate with the _great_ _Kylo Ren.”_

Even from her position, beaten low, she _saw._ In that moment Ren knew who she was: an implacable enemy, one who with training had the raw talent to grind him into dust. Snoke would _relish_ training her. Should he destroy that potential – as he had so many others that could pose a threat to him – or embrace it as a co-conspirator in the Dark Side? He couldn't say.

“Give me the map,” he repeated, almost pleading.

She laughed at him, and closed her eyes in dreamy reverie, waiting for his next wave to ride out in triumphant gratification. “I'm ready for you now, hotshot. You're right, let's try this again.”

With a frustrated roar Ren ripped off his glove and jammed his bare hand against her throat. Rey's eyes bulged as she tried to cough and choke and repel him despite the implacable restraints holding her in place. The collision of skin shocked them both, not just from the physical leverage that could result in him squeezing out her last breath, but the mental connection that involuntarily formed when one life form with the Force touched another.

Now he could tell how she so successfully evaded his torture. Her terror and panic were present, but she smashed it all down within herself, and flooded her mind with another visage. Rensaw her focus on the green planet where he'd picked her up, one of a hundred thousand unaffiliated and disreputable outposts in the galaxy. To her though the planet's landscape represented all that she loved of _teeming_ _life_ and _water._ A desert snake's definition of beauty. She imagined herself immersed in that water, minus all those ridiculous layers of protective clothing, surrounded by ebbing caresses. In her fantasy the water itself moved like a living thing, pulling on her peaked nipples and sandblasted back. It seemed to gush inside her, tweaking her clit and filling her. To his own horror Ren was pulled along into the vision, hard, as if he was the involuntary fluid flowing inside her.

Out in the real world, desperate, Ren strangled her harder. It only tightened the grip in his mind, as if he were squeezing himself. The girl's orgasm washed over herjust as she passed before the black veil, writhing in the chair into unconsciousness. Ren released his handlike he'd been burned, but it was too late: She snagged him and dragged him down too, and the pleasure that Ren had spent most of his conscious life avoiding overtook him. He slumped across her immobile form, thrusting forward, unable to stop, coming for the first time since rejected the Light all those years ago.

* * * * *

The third day was Kylo Ren's last chance to extract the map to Skywalker before his master would likely demand an update, and he would be compelled to report the power of the girl. Today, he vowed, there would be no physical contact and no brute Force. Meditating on his humiliating failure, Ren had decided his error lay in allowing Rey to control the sequence of her fantasies. Take away that mental scaffolding, and he assumed the girl would finally crumble.

He walked in, knowing what to face this time. Rey thought she knew as well, and considered him with a scornful gaze, although tinged with exhaustion and fear and a delicious hate that Snoke would soon bend to his will. Now her throat bore the purple indentations of his attack, as well as the bruise spreading down her forehead and eye socket. Even with her formidable defenses, she'd been worn down raw over the course of her captivity and significantly weakened. It would be harder and harder for her to maintain the fiction of arousal.

He could help her out there.

“You still want to kill me,” Ren said, as she stared at him warily.

“That happens when you're hunted by a creature in a mask,” she retorted.

On impulse he reached back and pulled off the headgear that isolated his physical form from most other beings. His outward mask no longer intimidated her, so Ren hoped to catch her off guard and lower her threshold of influence even more. The girl started, surprised by the false gesture of vulnerability.

Ren walked towards her, hand outstretched. “Tell me about the droid. Don't be afraid.” After all her interrogations, the words were a mere formality, a prompting to avoid distraction and allow him to focus. Rey's breathing quickened as she braced for another assault. He stopped so close to her face that he could feel the slight warmth of her breath on his ungloved hand. This time, he knew better than to lose control and touch that soft sand-scoured skin.

He reached out with the Force, extending his influence from his fingertips on out through to her head. She expected the pressure to turn to agony again, but instead of choking her or stimulating the pain centers in her brain, Ren went straight for pleasure instead. As all Force-sensitive warriors knew – Light and Dark, Jedi and Sith and Knights – sex wasn't merely a matter of response from the body, but was integrated with the mind. Controlling the body helped control the mind, but it was well known to work the other way too, as his prisoner had inadvertently discovered..

Rey gasped at the surprise flush as she began to drip between her legs. She struggled then, more than even the beginning of their sessions together. On the edges of his mind Ren could sense her hate and terror rising exponentially, and she thrashed in the chair with her weakened limbs in a futile attempt at resistance and escape. How much more unpleasant it must be, he mused, to be forced to arousal instead of coming up with it of your own volition. She could use that hate against him, but the Light pulled her back from those natural instincts too. He almost wished she would give in and turn Dark right there, a more beautiful form of seduction than any trick of blood vessels or pain receptors.

And then, unexpectedly, he became aware that whatever he was doing to her was being repeated in his own mind. Instead of fleeing into fantasy or collapsing, she'd turned her mind into a mirror, feeding back to him everything he doled out. The burst of arousal nearly knocked him back, as his cock rose and head exploded with a swell of orgasmic intensity coming from _her._ Ren careened to one side and tried to snap off the connection, but the girl forced her own wave of lust back at him, pressing her advantage. For an instant the sexual intensity reverberated between them, growing in strength and ferocity until they both pushed over to a staggering shared orgasm. For Ren it was one of the most humiliating assault he'd ever endured, for how could a mere scavenger reduce him to base impulses of mere flesh?

And then, gasping and gulping, Rey gritted out, “I'm not afraid. You're the one who's afraid. _You're afraid you'll never be as great_ _as Darth Vader._ And you know what? You're right.”

He'd have smashed her skull in and ended her life right there, information on Skywalker be damned, if he didn't feel the faint call of his master at that very moment. Kylo Ren oscillated between his urge to erase her and her dangerous power, versusthe control and obedience of his chosen calling. The summoning intensified, almost as if Snoke had sensed through the impossible light years his defeat. Years of training and habits kicked in, and once again he chose to retreat, pushing his shaking body out the door.

But in a flash of insight he knew this confrontation wasn't over, and would possibly never be over until one of them lay blood-drained on the ground. Ren might be able to wear her down, but what good would that do if she took him with her? His disgusting weakness had failed him again. If he couldn't defeat her with his traitorous weak mind, then the body and sword would have to do. Soon, he would return, and he and his enemy would go at it again.


End file.
